Jar'volra'zalva Alkaiae
Jar'volra'zalva Alkaiae is the current Archon and founder of the Kabal of the Broken Mind. They founded it after seizing control of numerous lesser kabals by assassinating then imitating their leaders using their unique biology. After going through extensive modifications by their haemonculi, Jar'volra'zalva ruined their identity. Whatever was left of the person before Jar'volra'zalva is gone. All that remains is the twisted remains of the Archons who Jar'volra'zalva impersonated and pretended to be. History Coming soon. Personality His Kabal's name, the Broken Mind, is very well earned. Jar'volra'zalva is mad, crazed, psychotic, and hysterical. Each of their many personalities has constantly shifting emotions and disturbing thought processes. Because of the events of their rise of power, Jar'volra'zalva has numerous personalities of various traits and genders. Though all these personalities naturally conflict, when they work together the results are more then calamitous. Jar'volra'zalva consists of a multitude of personalities from a multitude of dead Archons. These personalities include Archon Jar of the Myriad Hydra, Archon Volra of the Shattered Sky, Archon Menla of the Baleful Heart, and finally Archon Khalia of the Bleeding Stars. Archon Jar was well known for his infamous temper, killing anyone for looking at him without his spoken permission. He would rip his victims apart limb by limb, before tearing their bones out one by one until they were nothing but a pile of ripped skin and broken bones. Archon Jar's temper hasn't died with him. Jar'volra'zalva suffers the same rage that Archon Jar did and in times of rage will show it. The snapping of bones, the ripping of skin, and breaking of spines is a symphony to Jar'volra'zalva. Volra of the Shattered Sky was known for her avarice and rapacity. She would demand the best Commorragh had to offer hourly, she would consume the finest of wines and food, she would lust after the greatest of coffers, and she would also require more wealth. Like Archon Jar's temper, Volra's greed hasn't died down one bit. Jar'volra'zalva dictates that every meal he has should be exquisite, that his every coffer be filled to the brim, and that nothing be lackluster. The Archon of the Baleful Heart, Archon Menla, was infamous for his lustful and envious nature. No one in his Kabal was to be better skilled in any way then him. He was to be the best marksman, the best duelist, and the best speech giver. If someone was better then him in anyway, he would have them killed brutally. Menla's traits of lust and envy were strong enough to last within Jar'volra'zalva. Jar'volra'zalva craves the power and status of the Great Kabals and even the throne of Vect himself. Finally the last and most influential of the personalities. Archon Khalia of the Bleeding Stars. Khalia was infamous for his pride and indolence. Khalia's pride could be compared to Kaela Mensha Khaine's. Even the most passive insult is a deep blow to his ego and could very well end in a fate worse then death for the speaker. Even though he was highly prideful, Archon Khalia refused to do anything himself. He had people meant to represent him during all meetings that didn't involve the Overlord of Commorragh himself. He hired the Wrack that became Jar'volra'zalva to kill Archons Volra, Jar, and Menla. These traits haven't been lost with Khalia, and they've surfaced in one of the personalities of Jar'volra'zalva. Relations Feel free to add your own faction. Appearance Like typical Dark Eldar, Alkaiae is lithe and lissome. But unlike their Dark Kin Jar'volra'zalva's body shows no true gender. Ever shifting between masculine and feminine, his height and weight moving from giant to diminutive. Alkaiae's skin looks like transparent clay, ever shifting and moving. Upon his body Alkaiae wears his exotic and outlandish armor. Like their Kaballite Warriors, Alkaiae's armor is ever changing but in more extreme ways. Unlike the simple color changing traits of the armor, Alkaiae's armor moves like liquid. Upon this armor jewels lay in random design that appear to move and stay still with a mind of their own, sporadic markings appear and vanish randomly, and limbs suddenly grow and recede with no thought. Unlike the other things of their appearance once thing always remains on Alkaiae's body. The four Hell Masks that represent each personality of Jar'volra'zalva. The menacing daemonic visage of Jar stares hatefully outward with glowing red eyes from Alkaiae's shoulder. Ever-gaping with a mouth full of ravenous teeth and famished eyes is the mask of Archon Volra that lies withered and petite on Alkaiae's chest. With a cruel smirk and glittering gems for eyes lies the mask of Menla on Jar'volra'zalva's left hip. And finally the Mask of Archon Khalia. Lying on his face with black eyes of no emotion and an expression of pure arrogance is the infamous face of Jar'volra'zalva. Skills/Traits/Equipment Skills and Traits Coming soon. Equipment Coming soon. Quotes About Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Dark Eldar Category:Characters